


One Hell of a Ride

by FieryAngel



Series: Cockles [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Bottom Misha Collins, Boys In Love, But not really because people have eyes, Butt Plugs, Cockles Denim Shirt, Costume Kink, Cowboy Hats, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Established Relationship, Flip Fuck, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jensen in Eyeliner, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Polyamory, Possessive Jensen, Public Display of Affection, Riding, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sharing Clothes, Singing Jensen Ackles, Switching, Teasing, Top Jensen Ackles, Top Misha Collins, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryAngel/pseuds/FieryAngel
Summary: Misha REALLY likes Jensen's cowboy costume for Tombstone.Jensen has a surprise for Misha if he can convince him to come home with him after work.Spoiler alert: Misha is easily convinced.





	One Hell of a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of parts 1-4. Everything is chronological, so it's pretty much become their (fictional) love story. This can easily be read on its own as a one shot, as long as you go in with the knowledge that the wives know and approve of everything that goes on between them.

Misha rolled his eyes dramatically as Jensen walked out of the wardrobe trailer. He was dressed impeccably in his tailored suit, bolo tie, cowboy boots and a tan cowboy hat that looked like it was custom made with the sole purpose of turning the man into a walking wet dream. Jensen’s natural, cocky swagger and God-given bowlegs really tied the whole “yee-haw sexy” look together, and Misha wanted to spread those bandy legs wide and nestle himself between them badly. Pity they were just preparing to film the first scene of a twelve hour shoot. 

Misha fiddled with the straw hat atop his head, trying to get it to sit correctly, for what felt like the hundredth time since he’d put it on. He really should have put up more of a fight during the fitting. It was unbelievable that Jensen got a whole new outfit, while he was stuck in his usual trench coat and suit, as if the getup even came close to serving the purpose of dressing like the locals, as the storyline called for. He knew that he looked ridiculous next to his devastatingly sexy costar, but he also tried to tell himself that was the point. After five emotionally charged episodes, “Tombstone” would finally bring a little comic relief. Still, it was unfair for so many reasons. Reason number one being what Jensen’s current aesthetic was doing to Misha’s increasingly fragile libido. 

Jensen strutted on his delicious, distracting bowlegs toward Misha where he was standing in the shade of the canopy the crew had set up to give them a reprieve from the sun. The cowboy getup gave Jensen enough confidence to hazard a lascivious wink in his lover’s direction as he sang softly in a voice just _made_ for the words that spilled from his perfect lips.

_“Cowboys and angels_  
Leather and Lace  
Salt of the earth  
Meets heavenly grace” 

“Funny,” Misha grumbled, attempting, yet again to adjust the too-small hat perched on his head.

_“Cowboys and angels  
Tested and tried,”_

Jensen was standing too close to Misha as he sang, his voice smooth and smokey and sending a rush of lust straight to Misha’s groin that threatened to embarrass them both.

_“It’s a long way to heaven  
And one hell of a ride,”_

The last line was sung so suggestively, accentuated with a wink and Misha’s cock twitched in Castiel’s dress pants.

“Stop it, you fucker,” Misha said quietly, heat flashing behind dilated pupils as he playfully shoved at Jensen’s unyielding shoulder. 

“It’s Garth Brooks!” Jensen said, as if that explained everything. “Come on, Mish. You gotta love Garth. Everyone loves Garth!” Jensen insisted.

“Everyone in Bumfuck, Texas loves Garth,” Misha groused, testily, still trying to get the hat to sit correctly on his head. “This is unfair.”

Jensen chuckled, reaching out to put the hat where he thought it should rest on Misha’s head . His spirits were riding high on playing dress up and getting to do scenes with Misha again after weeks of filming separately, and he longed to reach out and touch. 

“What’s unfair? That I look so good, and you, well,” he leaned in, “Hey, who am I kidding, I still wouldn’t kick you out of bed.” He winked again and flicked the rim of Misha’s hat as Misha huffed an exasperated sigh. 

“You’re infuriating,” Misha growled, advancing on Jensen, backing the other man into the directors chair embellished with his name. Jensen’s knees parted naturally, and Misha stepped between them, nudging them further apart to accommodate the span of his hips. 

“Someone could see, Mish,” Jensen said, though his lust-darkened eyes and the way his body instinctually leaned closer to his lover gave away the fact that he didn’t much care. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as his eyes dropped to rest on the tight line of Misha’s mouth. Misha took the leather cords of the bolo tie in hand and tugged, bringing their lips close enough that they could feel each other’s breath.

“They’re busy setting up. Baby’s still in the trailer,” Misha said before pressing their lips together gently, mindful to avoid smudging the makeup they’d _just_ had applied. Jensen came alive, deepening the kiss as their hat brims bumped, Misha’s nudged precariously far back on the crown of his head. There was the slightest brush of tongues and barely-there twin moans before they broke apart panting against each other’s lips softly.

“Come back to my apartment tonight,” Jensen said, placing open palms on Misha’s chest to firmly push him back a step or two.

“Is that a request or a demand?” Misha asked playfully, smiling as Jensen’s sub side took over and he blushed a brilliant pink, eyes darting to the ground.

“Come on, Mish. You have to shoot tomorrow anyway,” Jensen whined, sticking his bottom lip out in an undeniably adorable pout. “I have a surprise for you. I think you’ll like it. Stay over.”

Misha smirked, then dipped down to nip at the plump, spit-slick lip that never failed to swing the decision in Jensen’s favor when it stuck out so pathetically. “I’d planned on going home tonight, but how could I possibly resist that face?” he teased. “Under one condition.”

“Anything,” Jensen breathed out as Misha’s hand slid up his inner thigh and just barely brushed his clothed crotch. 

Misha rubbed his palm over the bulge that was just barely starting to harden under his touch. “Tomorrow is Cas’ birthday. I imagine he’d be pretty into this getup of Dean’s. He might even want Dean to ride his cock after seeing him like this,” Misha teased, letting his own fantasies bleed into his interpretation of his own character.

“OK, so?” Jensen prompted, eyes fluttering shut as Misha increased the pressure on his half-hard cock.

Leaning in close, Misha kissed the pulse point in Jensen’s neck, smirking at the breathy little gasp it elicited from his lover. He dragged his teeth across the tendon that stood out then nipped at Jensen’s earlobe before pressing his lips to the shell of his ear. “Steal the hat.”

.  
.  
.

Due to the early start to their day, the sun had just barely dipped below the horizon by the time they tumbled through the door to Jensen’s apartment. Hands and mouths had already started roaming in the elevator, their composure broken after a tension filled car ride spent keeping their hands mostly to themselves due to the risk of being seen. Once the elevator came to a stop on their floor and they got down the hall and the door shut behind them, Misha was in a rush to crowd Jensen against it, grinding their lower halves together. Jensen’s hips pushed back just as insistently, and Misha wrapped a firm hand around the back of his neck, his thumb pushing at the underside of Jensen’s jaw so his head tipped back. Seeing the long line of Jensen’s throat exposed to him, Misha’s mouth trailed over the stubbled skin, leaving sucking kisses in his wake. 

The hat box carrying the pilfered cowboy hat dangled from the crook of Jensen’s elbow, knocking against the door in a soft thump with every roll of Misha’s hips. It had been difficult to smuggle off the set, but Misha couldn’t find it in himself to care because somehow Jensen had managed it and holy fuck, would it look good on him later when he was riding his cock.

“Mish,” Jensen pleaded against his lover’s lips. “Let me get in the bathroom for a second.”

Misha groaned his frustration, biting lightly at Jensen’s jaw before releasing him. Jensen slipped away, disappearing down the hall, hat box and all, and Misha made his way into the kitchen, emptying his pockets onto the countertop. He retrieved two wine glasses from the cabinet and a bottle of chardonnay from the small wine fridge Jensen kept fully stocked at all times, moving around the room with familiarity that spoke volumes about just how often Misha was in Jensen’s space. He found a corkscrew and opened the bottle, pouring two glasses before stashing the bottle in the fridge and letting himself into Jensen’s bedroom.

He loved this room more than any other place in Vancouver, which said a lot considering how beautiful the city and surrounding areas were. The muted gray and navy palette and the scent of his lover that clung to the soft surfaces were soothing in a way that felt like home to him. This was a place he could go for affection, for sexual gratification, or on rare occasions that he really needed it, a quiet escape from the outside world. He’d spent countless hours in this room since they’d gotten together, and some of his favorites were those spent simply curled up in Jensen’s massive bed and reading a book or leisurely checking emails. Sometimes Jensen would be next to him, doing the same, or just curled against his side napping. Other times Jensen might be in the kitchen, preparing them a meal while he let Misha just sit still and exist for a little while. So peaceful. So damned domestic. 

Misha set the full wine glasses on the nightstand and toed off his shoes, slipping his jacket free from his shoulders at the same time. He hung the jacket over the back of the overstuffed armchair in the corner and neatly tucked his shoes just under the bench at the foot of the bed. He knew his other clothes were likely to be scattered around the room once Jensen joined him. They would be sweaty and sticky and covered in each other’s body fluids soon enough. But for now, at least, he could put forth minimal effort to offer some semblance of tidiness.

There was a sense of ritual about his actions as he moved around the room, pulling the drapes shut against the prying eyes in the building next door and smoothing the bed covers since Jensen hadn’t bothered making the bed that morning. He was setting the stage for the evening ahead of them. He pulled open the drawer to Jensen’s nightstand, finding the lighter in its usual spot and lighting the candles they kept on either side of the bed. 

He smiled fondly at the photos Jensen kept on display on the nightstands as the flickering candlelight casted dancing reflections onto the glass. There were pictures of Danneel and the kids, and even one of Misha with his family. Misha took in the sunset picture he and Jensen had taken as a joke years earlier, and it felt like so much more now that they knew they’d had feelings for each other since practically the beginning. If only they’d admitted those feelings back then, they could have had this thing between them all along.

Misha sighed, in mourning for the wasted time, and returned the lighter to its rightful place in the drawer. He took the half-used bottle of lube out and tucked it under what he’d come to refer to as his pillow, though some nights the faint scent of Danneel lingered after one of the rare occasions she came up for a visit. He supposed it was their pillow, but the thought didn’t bother him. He adored Dee, and even if he somehow didn’t, there was no room for jealousy in a polyamorous relationship. She would always be Jensen’s primary partner, as Vicki would always be his, but the limitations on their time together only served to appreciate each other more. Not for the first time, he wondered why more people out there weren’t polyamorous. It was like they didn't even realize how much love humans had the ability to give.

Still awaiting Jensen’s reappearance, Misha perched himself on the edge of the mattress they shared more nights than not when they were shooting together for any extended period of time. He sipped his wine, draining half the glass before setting it aside again. Only a minute or two more passed and the door to the ensuite bathroom finally opened, Misha’s lips quirking up at the corners in a dopey, lovesick smile at the sight before him. Jensen stood in the doorway and his almost nude silhouette was backlit in stark contrast to the candlelit bedroom, stealing the air from Misha’s lungs.

Jensen stepped into the bedroom, the flickering light revealing that he was clad in skintight bikini briefs that Misha had never had the pleasure of seeing before. The tan hat sat on Jensen’s head, just as sexy as it had been earlier. The last scrap of clothing consisted of the bolo tie that he’d also apparently stolen from set. The silver concho fastening the leather cords together glinted in the candlelight from where it rested in the center of Jensen’s bare chest, drawing Misha’s eyes to that spot between his lover’s pecs. That little embellishment called out to Misha, and he reached up with both hands, thumbing over Jensen’s nipples roughly before he grasped the end of the tie and tugged Jensen into his lap. Jensen straddled Misha easily, his hands landing on either side of Misha’s face as their lips met in a sexy, deep kiss. 

Jensen pulled back from the kiss and Misha gasped in surprise as they really looked into each other’s eyes for the first time since tumbling through the front door. Jensen had lined his eyes in smokey black liner while he was locked in he bathroom, and it was artfully smudged, making the brilliant green of his eyes stand out, even in the dim lighting.

Misha reached over to bring Jensen’s wine within reach and Jensen took it in his visibly shaking hand, tipping it back for a sip as he watched Misha studying him over the rim of the glass. He set the glass back on the nightstand and pulled Misha in for another kiss, both of them tasting like crisp, white wine now.

“Do you like it?” Jensen asked shyly. “I can take it off if…”

“I love it, Jen. You look gorgeous. Is this the surprise?” Misha asked, kissing Jensen softly in reassurance as he twisted one of the leather cords around his index finger and yanked a little.

Jensen shook his head and took one of Misha’s hands in his, guiding it behind his back to the waistband of his briefs. “There’s more. It’s in there,” he whispered shyly as he released Misha’s hand so his lover would explore on his own.

Misha slid his free hand behind Jensen, squeezing an ass cheek firmly while the first hand slipped into the back of Jensen’s underwear. He bit his lip and groaned when he found the flared base of a butt plug firmly wedged between Jensen’s cheeks. He gave it a little tap and Jensen squirmed in his lap, a tiny whimper falling from his lips.

“How long has this been in?” he wondered aloud, his voice already betraying just how wrecked he was getting from just the thought of Jensen walking around on set with a toy in his ass.

“Couple hours. Put it in right before the last scene.” Jensen answered, rolling his hips. He moaned as their cocks aligned, and his head fell back when the base of the plug bumped Misha’s hand again, pressing the wide bulb of it against his prostate.

‘Fuck,” Misha growled as he thought about how hot it was going to be when he eventually watched the episode and knew exactly what scene his boyfriend was wearing the plug in. Their own dirty little secret. 

“You kinky fucker,” he accused, grasping the base of the plug and giving the slightest bit of a tug. Jensen moaned loudly as the plug tugged against his rim before Misha shoved it back inside him, angling it just right to nail his sweet spot.

“Mish,” Jensen begged, his hips swiveling again, desperate for a repeat of that glorious pleasure. “Wanted to be ready to ride you, Babe.”

“That was the plan, wasn’t it? I still want that, but maybe we try something else first?” Misha teased as his free hand slid up, over Jensen’s hip then higher still until he was able to pinch a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He jostled the plug again, pinching Jensen’s nipple harder causing Jensen to buck in his lap with a choked gasp, the dual sensations almost too damned much already.

“Please, Mish,” Jensen begged, his composure slipping enough that he had to reach down and palm his cock through his underwear. They were already damp with pre-cum and his hand offered little relief when Misha slid the plug out, teased his rim in slow circles, then pushed it back in again. “Fuck!”

“How do you feel about a flip fuck tonight, Jen? Do you think you could last long enough?” Misha asked, his mouth grazing Jensen’s exposed throat as the man moaned his approval above him. “Would you like to fuck me while I play with that plug buried in your ass? Hmm?” He could feel Jensen nodding his assent, but that wasn’t good enough. “Use your words, Jensen.”

“Yes. Green,” Jensen answered, his voice barely more than an absolutely wrecked whisper.

“How hard was your dick while were you wearing this on set? ” Misha asked as he tugged and twisted the plug. He tapped the base a few times once the bulb was planted firmly inside Jensen again and Jensen moaned, pushing back against his hand. 

“So hard,” Jensen whimpered.

“How difficult was it to say your lines with this pressing against your prostate? How many times did you squirm a little, just to feel the shift of it inside you?” Misha knew Jensen was beyond having the brain power to answer his questions, so he simply pressed his fingers to the base of the plug and wiggled them so it would move inside his lover again.

“Mish,” Jensen was panting now, his dick painfully hard and dripping. It had been hellish holding it together on set, but now, with Misha there as an active participant, ramping up the pleasure bit by bit, Jensen could feel himself starting to shake apart.

“How bad were you wishing it were me inside you instead of this sad, cold, little imitation?”

“So bad, Mish. Wanted you so bad ever since this morning,” Jensen admitted.

“Desperate for my cock, weren’t you, baby?” Misha growled, pulling the plug almost all the way free, only shoving it back in once Jensen whimpered and nodded in agreement. “Just as you’re desperate for it now.”

“Please, Mish.”

Misha removed his hand from inside Jensen’s briefs and pushed gently, urging a bewildered Jensen off his lap. “Get comfortable at the end of the bed. Don’t touch yourself.”

Jensen scrambled to comply, laying back to prop himself up on his elbows, legs stretched out in front of him. He watched Misha as he stood and stripped off his clothes efficiently. It shouldn’t have been so hot to watch his lover remove his clothes, fold them meticulously, and set them on the chair in the corner, but Jensen wasn’t too picky. Any naked Misha was a hot Misha, and he licked his lips as he drank in the sight of Misha’s long, thick legs, round ass and the miles of smooth, tan skin stretched taught over firm, lean muscle.

Misha returned, slipping onto the mattress and sitting with his back against the headboard. He nudged Jensen’s foot, and as if he knew exactly what Misha wanted, his legs parted to rest on either side of Misha’s as they faced each other from opposite ends of the bed. 

“Watch me. Don’t touch yourself,” Misha cautioned as he drew his knees up and parted them, exposing all of himself to Jensen. Anyone else would feel vulnerable like that, but Misha just smirked knowingly as Jensen’s eyes were drawn to his hard cock and he licked his lips subconsciously. 

“I know, baby. You want to taste, don’t you?” Misha teased, opening the bottle of lube and slicking up his index and middle fingers as Jensen nodded in answer.

Jensen’s eyes followed Misha’s hand as it dropped between his legs to rub slow circles over his hole, then darted up to watch as Misha’s face softened in pleasure. He loved to watch Misha like this, all the stress leaving his body as he gave himself over to sexual gratification. Every line around his eyes softened, his brow got lighter, his lips parted, leaving behind the tight line his mouth was often drawn into. Moments like this, Misha was his most relaxed, his most beautiful, and Jensen wanted to reach out and touch, his own pleasure momentarily forgotten in the intense need to make Misha feel good.

“Mish,” Jensen whispered as he watched Misha’s fingers disappear into his body. He could tell by the way Misha’s breathing hitched that he’d crooked his fingers to stimulate his own prostate. “Can I touch? Please?”

“No. Don’t touch yourself,” Misha said, shaking his head. He withdrew his fingers, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes closed against the sting when a third joined them on the way back in. 

“No, Mish. You. I want to touch you,” Jensen clarified. “Please, baby. Wanna make you feel so good.”

Misha groaned as he pumped his fingers in and out of himself, stretching his hole wide so he could eventually take Jensen’s cock. He considered Jensen’s words, then nodded. It only took a second to feel the mattress shift beneath him as his lover drew closer. A hand slid up his thigh as lips closed over his in a sweet kiss. Misha kissed back with everything he had, slipping his fingers into his body at a faster pace, his need increasing with Jensen’s whisper-soft caresses. 

Jensen broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Misha’s as they panted against each other’s mouths to catch their breaths. “What do you want Mish? Tell me what to do,” 

Misha pulled his fingers free and his eyes popped open, locking on Jensen’s with a glint of mischief. He smirked up at his lover. “Rim me,” he commanded, and Jensen moved to shift himself between Misha’s legs. 

“No. Like this,” Misha took the cowboy hat off Jensen’s head and set it on the bed next to them. He used strong hands to maneuver Jensen into the 69 position. Misha slid his briefs down and between the two of them, they managed to awkwardly remove them completely.

Jensen groaned as Misha drew his knees up to give him better access to his ass then tapped the plug, starkly reminding Jensen it was still buried inside him, then dove in head first, licking Misha’s tender rim. He smirked as Misha moaned under his ministrations, then let out a gruff “Fuck!” when Misha wiggled the plug and swallowed his cock to the root simultaneously.

“Don’t you dare come,” Misha threatened menacingly as he pulled off Jensen’s cock with a pop.

Jensen wanted to quip, ‘no promises,’ but he thought better of teasing Misha and simply answered, “Yes, sir,” before licking a sloppy circle around Misha’s rim. He palmed Misha’s cheeks, spreading them wide so he could spear his tongue just past the tight rim to lick his way inside his lover. 

Misha’s thighs were quivering from the attention Jensen’s tongue was painstakingly bestowing on his hole. His heaving chest was flushed a warm pink that threatened to spread up his neck, and it was all he could do to keep his head long enough take Jensen’s cock in his mouth again. Jensen moaned against his hole as Misha flicked his tongue against the frenulum, then sucked the head between his lips again. Jensen’s mouth continued its work, licking and sucking at Misha’s sensitive rim as his hand wiggled between them and closed around Misha’s cock and stroked, seemingly in retaliation. Misha tugged at the plug and deep throated him, swallowing around Jensen’s girth as the man groaned, legs trembling around Misha’s head. 

“Mish, I’m gonna…”

“Don’t you dare,” Misha warned, pulling away instantly so Jensen could compose himself. 

Jensen slipped a finger into Misha, crooking it to rub against his prostate while caught his own breath. Misha arched off the bed, his hips rolling in time with the thrust of Jensen’s finger. 

“More,” he said firmly, and Jensen answered with a second finger, spreading the pair of them as wide as he could in Misha’s tight hole and licking between them to tease the sensitive rim. Misha was making sweet little noises of pleasure and tapping just often enough on the plug to remind Jensen it was still snugly inside him. Jensen crooked his fingers, pressing against Misha’s prostate hard enough to have him writhing and moaning beneath him. 

Jensen felt powerful in that moment in a way he rarely felt with Misha. He was in charge for that brief window of time because Misha allowed it. Misha trusted him to make him feel good, his pleasure depending on Jensen’s touch while he laid back and just let the sensations overtake him. 

“Can you take more, Mish?” Jensen asked, a third finger gathering a bit of lube that had slipped down Misha’s crack before teasing the stretched opening.

“Please,” Misha breathed out, wrecked and vulnerable in a way he only got with lovers he trusted with everything he had. “Fuck yes,” he moaned as Jensen slipped the third finger alongside the first two and took his cock between his lips at the same time.

Jensen was on a mission to get Misha as close to the edge as he was brought moments earlier. He wanted Misha so close to coming that he had to beg Jensen to stop. He wanted Misha gasping for breath, legs shaking and utterly shattering apart under his touch… and he wanted to watch Misha’s face as he made it happen.

Slipping his fingers free, Jensen moved quickly to change positions, settling between Misha’s spread legs and leaning in to kiss Misha deep and messy. Misha yanked on the bolo tie that still hung around his neck and buried his other hand in Jensen’s hair, holding him to the kiss as his body arched up to meet Jensen’s in a slow grind before releasing him. 

Jensen slid down Misha’s body, pausing briefly to tease his nipples with tongue and teeth, then kissing his way south over the flat plane of his stomach and delicious hips. Misha arched into every touch of lips and brush of fingertips, pec and shoulder muscles flexing and rolling beneath his tight, tan skin delectably. The candlelight threw every dip and curve of Misha’s perfect body into sharp relief, highlighting the unusual blend of curvy masculinity that Jensen swears only Misha possesses. His hips seemed to jut out even more sharply, and the groove of his pelvic vee looked fathoms deep. The vein on the underside of his cock seemed to stand out further, and Jensen’s mouth watered with the need to lick the stretch of it. So he did just that, smirking with delight as Misha’s cock twitched at the contact, and relishing the startled gasp that resulted when he lightly dragged his teeth along the entire length.

Jensen slipped his fingers back inside Misha and pressed his thumb to his perineum to rub circles there, watching closely as Misha’s brow furrowed, his lips parting as a quiet moan escaped him. Candlelight flickered, Misha’s insanely tan radiant in the glow, a thin sheen of sweat broken out across his chest. Jensen rubbed Misha’s sweet spot and studied his lover, the way his dark lashes, often so hidden by hooded lids, now fanned out across his cheeks prettily. His hair was even messier than usual, a chunk of it clutched in one of Misha’s hands, the long, elegant fingers tugging at the strands in frustration. Misha’s other hand, fisting and twisting the bedding as his hips moved in tandem with the fingers in his ass.

“Fuck, you’re perfect, Mish,” Jensen said reverently, and Misha moaned, the words having as much of an effect on him as Jensen’s touch.

Jensen moved again, kissing his way back up Misha’s body, his tongue stopping to clean up the puddle of pre-cum he’d coaxed from Misha with his diligent prostate massage. It had pooled on the soft skin beneath his navel and Jensen lapped it up like a man dying of thirst. He pressed against Misha’s prostate again, rubbing until Misha moaned and another surge of pre-cum dribbled down the side of his cock. Jensen’s kohl-rimmed eyes flicked up to see Misha watching him, adoration written clearly in his features, and Jensen held his lust-blown gaze as he licked his cock clean.

He continued on, nipping at any skin he came across on his way to lick a bead of salty sweat off Misha’s clavicle and sucking a mark there. It was a safe spot, easily hidden by the many layers Castiel would be wearing tomorrow, and Jensen took advantage, sucking hard enough to raise a deep purple bruise in his wake. He leaned back to watch the blood bloom at the surface of Misha’s skin, and found Misha watching him.

“Possessive,” Misha accused, rolling his hips to feel the shift of the fingers Jensen had left firmly in his ass.

“Fuck yeah, I am,” Jensen teased, taking Misha’s hint and crooking his fingers again, smirking when Misha’s eyes slid shut and he gasped beautifully. “You’re all mine when you’re up here, baby. I don’t have to share you with anyone else while I have you in my bed.”

Jensen kissed Misha slowly, their tongues brushing together as he worked his buried fingers against Misha’s prostate. Misha moaned into his mouth and grabbed onto his shoulders tightly, but Jensen was still intent on shattering every shred of composure his lover still retained. 

Of course, Misha, being Misha, knew just how to gain the upper hand right back again. He trailed a hand down Jensen’s back, pressing into the muscles there, feeling them flex beneath his fingertips as he moved slowly down the miles of taut skin that laid between shoulders and his final destination. Jensen’s fingers slipped free in surprise, his hips bucking against Misha’s as the plug in his ass was pulled free and shoved quickly back where it had come from.

“Fuck, Mish,” he groaned, biting into the meat of Misha’s shoulder as the bulb of the plug was angled into his sweet spot and wiggled by Misha’s practiced hand. 

“Are we done teasing each other now?” Misha asked, giving the plug a hard tap. “Ready to fuck me now?”

Jensen nodded, his head tucked into the crook of Misha’s neck, hair tickling his lover’s ear.

“Leave the plug in. I want you to feel it every time you thrust.” Misha gave Jensen a gentle push so he could sit back on his knees and watch Misha roll over onto his stomach, body flat against the mattress and thick thighs pressed tightly together. Jensen groaned and his cock jerked as he thought about how tight Misha would feel around him like this.

Jensen’s hands slid over the smooth skin of Misha’s perfect ass, spreading his cheeks and darting his tongue between them for one last taste of his rim. Misha looked over his shoulder with a smirk before reaching back and pressing the bottle of lube into Jensen’s hand as a gentle hint to get on with it.

Jensen opened the bottle and drizzled the lube directly along the line of Misha’s crack, chuckling when Misha jumped at the shock of the cool liquid hitting his skin without warning and grumbling a low, “You asshole,” under his breath. Misha melted with a sigh seconds later as Jensen’s fingers trailed through the slickness, warming it and rubbing it in circles around Misha’s opening, then pressing inside to coat his inner walls. He slicked up his cock liberally, then laid his body across Misha’s, pressing his lips to the nape of his neck as he circled his hips, grinding his cock in a smooth slide against Misha’s crack. Jensen buried his nose in Misha’s hair, breathing in the scent of his shampoo with a contented sigh.

“Ready?”

“Please,” Misha breathed out, uncharacteristically close to begging. 

“I love you,” Jensen said before placing one last kiss between Misha’s shoulder  
blades. 

“I love you too.”

Jensen pushed inside Misha in one slow thrust before draping the length of his body over the expanse of Misha’s back and reaching out to lay his hands over Misha’s and lace their fingers together. They were as close as two people could possibly be, pressed together from shoulder to toe. Misha’s head tipped back against Jensen’s shoulder, connecting them even further still, and he could hear Jensen’s breath against his ear, the tickle of it sending shivers up his spine as Jensen rested inside him, allowing him a moment to adjust.

Jensen drew Misha’s earlobe between his teeth and nibbled as his hips started to roll in a slow grind against Misha’s ass. All the tension seemed to leave Misha’s body at once as he melted into the slow, deep fucking Jensen was giving him. This wasn’t sex for the sake of rushing to completion, this was Jensen using his body to communicate how deeply he loved Misha, and Misha simply clenched his fists tighter around Jensen’s fingers and gave himself over to be worshiped.

As he moved, the plug nestled in Jensen’s ass ground into his prostate, the extra stimulation and Misha’s breathy little moans of pleasure making it almost impossible to hold it together. He focused his energy on Misha to distract himself, angling his hips to hit his lover’s sweet spot and kissing the spot behind his ear that made his toes curl. 

“Jensen,” Misha whimpered. “I want to see you.”

Jensen pulled out, thanking God above for a break in the action so he wouldn’t come too soon, and Misha rolled onto his back and reached for him. He went willingly into Misha’s arms and allowed himself to be wrapped up and kissed within an inch of his life. Misha’s legs curled around his waist, urging him closer and he sunk back into the tight heat of Misha’s body. They stayed like that, still and kissing, Misha’s hands rubbing soothing circles into Jensen’s shoulders until it was safe to move again.

“Fuck, Mish,” Jensen breathed out as his hips began to move again.

“Don’t come,” Misha said once more, his hand slipping down to rest against the base of the plug so he could angle it to nail Jensen’s prostate as Jensen fucked into him.

Jensen could feel his orgasm building, the point of no return mere seconds away. “I can’t, Mish,” he whined, biting his lip and using every ounce of will power he possessed to keep himself under control. 

Misha’s legs fell away from Jensen’s waist, and the plug was pulled free from his ass and tossed aside almost simultaneously, and Jensen pulled out, gasping for air. His cock was twitching and he reached down to give his balls a tug to distract from the urgent need for release. 

“You’re so good, Jen,” Misha praised, sitting up to run his hands over Jensen’s chest soothingly and leaning in for a sweet kiss. “You have so much will power to fuck me so good and not come.”

Jensen smiled and blushed under the praise then huffed out a laugh as he felt the cowboy hat placed back on his head.

“How badly do you want to come, Jen?” Misha purred. “Bad enough to ride me until you come on my cock?”

Jensen bit his lip and groaned. Misha’s words growled out in that fucked-out sex voice of his were almost enough to push Jensen over the edge, lack of physical touch be damned.

“Yeah, Mish. That shouldn’t be a problem,” he said, kissing Misha before pushing him back into the mattress. 

Jensen reached out to find the lube he’d discarded on the mattress earlier, grinning at his lover when his hand closed around it. He slicked up Misha’s cock then turned to straddle his lap backwards.

“Fuck,” Misha said, eyes wide as Jensen got himself into the reverse cowgirl position and sunk down on his cock. 

Jensen started slow, rolling his hips sinuously to feel the slow grind of Misha’s rock hard cock against his sweet spot. Misha groaned, the visual in front of Jensen moving in his lap almost too much to handle. The long, lean line of Jensen’s back stretched out above him, muscles twitching and flexing with every swivel of Jensen’s sinful hips. He watched his cock disappearing into the body of his lover, the little sighs and moans coming from Jensen pushing him right into the territory of sensory overload. 

Hands landed on Misha’s thighs as Jensen fell back to brace himself, shifting from his knees onto his feet so he could rise and fall into Misha’s lap faster and harder. The bolo tie was slapping against Jensen’s chest with every downward thrust, the sound of leather against skin driving Misha to bite his lip until he tasted blood. 

“Turn around, Jensen,” Misha commanded and Jensen stilled.

Jensen thought for a second about pulling off of Misha and sinking back down on him again, but decided to be a little more creative, hoping he could pull it off for the look on Misha’s face alone. As graceful as he could, he spun on Misha’s lap while keeping his cock firmly inside him and was rewarded with a groan and Misha sitting up to greet him with a sloppy kiss. Their chests were pressed together as Jensen moved his hips in a circle and Misha moaned into his mouth.

“Lay back, baby,” Jensen said, coaxing Misha back into the pillows again. 

Misha was happy to let himself be pushed back where he could watch Jensen riding him again. The bolo caught the candlelight, the glint of the silver stealing Misha’s attention, and he watched the flex and roll of Jensen’s long torso as he rose and fell on Misha’s cock. He ran his hands over Jensen’s thighs, reveling in the feel of hard muscle and sparse hair under his fingertips. He finally tore his eyes away from Jensen’s firm body to take in the sight of his face, awash in pleasure and firelight. His lip was trapped between his teeth, eyes shut, head tipped back slightly, exposing the long line of his delicious throat. 

Jensen gasped, his head tilting back further as Misha planted his feet on the mattress and began to thrust, meeting Jensen’s every movement. The spike in pleasure was immediate, heat building, and Jensen’s movements stuttered.

“Mish, please,” he whimpered.

Misha sped his thrusts, the slap of skin on skin filling the room now. “You can come, Jensen,” he said softly, going a little gooey inside when Jensen bit his lip and nodded, giving himself over to the pleasure Misha was bringing him.

It was only a few seconds later that Jensen’s hips stilled and he fell forward, bracing himself on Misha’s shoulders as he came harder than he can remember coming in a long time. Maybe ever. 

Misha felt Jensen clench around him and a second later, his chest, neck and chin were covered in his lover’s abundant release. Misha fucked him through his orgasm and the sights, sounds and feel of his lover tipped him over the edge and pulled his own orgasm from him and he spilled hot and hard, deep inside of Jensen.

Jensen was panting and breathless as Misha continued to slowly rock inside him, the aftershocks of his release intense enough that Misha could feel his thighs shaking where they were bracketed around him. His hands trembled as they cradled Misha’s face between them.

“Fuck,” Jensen breathed out, tossing the hat away and licking a bit of his spend from Misha’s jaw before kissing him fiercely. “That was… fuck, Mish.”

Misha nodded, his forehead pressed to Jensen’s as the gazed into each other’s eyes in the afterglow. They kissed a little more before Misha nudged Jensen off his lap, his softening cock slipping free and leaving Jensen feeling emptier than ever after being filled for so long.

One warm washcloth wipe up later, Jensen was out of bed and slipping into a pair of soft lounge pants while Misha watched him adoringly. 

“Why don’t you relax,” Jensen said, looking at the clock to see that it was still fairly early in the night. “Read for a little while or something. I’ll get dinner taken care of.”

Misha smiled fondly, completely overwhelmed with love for the other man. “You’re too good to me,” he said, sincerity dripping off of every word.

“Not true,” Jensen insisted, pulling a tee shirt over his head, causing Misha to frown a bit at the loss of his bare torso. “You deserve the world, Mish, but I’ll start with dinner. Pizza ok? I’m a little too jello-legged to try cooking right now.” Jensen winked the wink of a man who had been throughly well-fucked, his heart skipping a beat when a slow smile spread across Misha’s face.

Forty-five minutes later, the pizza showed up and when Jensen stuck his head into his bedroom to call Misha for dinner, he found him sleeping soundly, covers barely covering him to his hips. He watched him affectionately for a minute or two before stepping into the room to blow out the candles and press a kiss to Misha’s forehead. He pulled the covers up and decided that Misha needed sleep far more than he needed food, then put the pizza in the fridge and curled up next to him for the night.

When the alarm went off in the morning, Jensen woke to find Misha going through his closet while he munched on a slice of cold pizza.

“Pizza for breakfast? What are we, frat bros?” Jensen asked as he shut off the alarm.

“Yeah, but we’re like those frat bros in bad gay porn. Good morning,” Misha said brightly before stuffing the last bite into his mouth. “I was starving since someone didn’t wake me for dinner.”

Misha pulled a denim shirt out of the closet and pulled it on over the tee shirt he’d already pilfered from one of Jensen’s drawers. His hair was damp, and Jensen just knew the bastard had been up, out for a run and showered already. 

“If the whole pie in the fridge wasn’t any indication, I skipped dinner too,” Jensen pointed out.

“So needy. Couldn’t be away from me too long,” Misha teased, slipping into the black jeans he’d been wearing the night before. “I woke up this morning and you were wrapped around me like an octopus.”

“Damn straight,” Jensen said with a chuckle. “That’s my favorite shirt.”

“It’s my favorite of your shirts as well,” Misha said, pressing some of the snaps together. “You should let me keep this one.”

“Looks better on me.”

“Debatable,” Misha argued weakly. 

“I want it back.”

“You can have it back after you strip it from my body later tonight. If it’s ok that I stay again?” Misha asked, eyes going full-on puppy dog as he flashed them at his boyfriend. 

Jensen smiled wide, and reached out to tug Misha back into the bed with him. He kissed him soundly, morning breath be damned, and Misha surged into the kiss, tempted to fall back into bed and let Jensen take his shirt back now instead of later.

“You can stay here whenever you want, babe,” Jensen said breaking the kiss. “Maybe you should move some things in? I can make some room in the closet. I mean, if you want to… I don’t want you to feel obligated or anything… or if you think it’s too soon… shit…”

“Jen,” Misha said firmly, cutting him off. “I’d love to. When we’re shooting, all I have time for at home is sleep, and if I’m lucky with a late call time I can sometimes squeeze in a run and breakfast. The commute sucks. I’m tired all the time. I’ll talk to Vicki this weekend.”

“Good, yeah… good,” Jensen said with a shy smile. “You really should get some of your own clothes up here before people keep seeing us swapping this shirt back and forth,” he laughed, tugging on the collar.

“People already talk,” Misha said with a nonchalant shrug. “Maybe we should give them something to talk about,” Misha said with a wink before sliding out of Jensen’s embrace and slipping the discarded bolo tie around his neck. He retrieved the cowboy hat from the floor where it had landed the night before and plopped it on his head with a wink. Jensen’s mouth went dry at the sight of his sexy as fuck boyfriend in denim and cowboy gear and he slipped out of bed, hot on Misha’s heels.

An hour and one set of quickly exchanged blow jobs later, they walked into work together, fifteen minutes late and under the knowing gazes of their coworkers.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy comments. They're like crack to me, so feel free to be my dealer.
> 
> Apologies for any typos, etc. I edit, but I always seem to miss stuff. Feel free to point out my crushing failures.
> 
> More to cum... eventually.


End file.
